¿Cómo conseguir una contrato y algo más?
by Eve Runner
Summary: Eve Runner, una modelo de personalidad avasalladora y gustos muy variados asiste a una entrevista de trabajo fuera de lo común, esta cambiará su vida de un modo que ni se imagina ¿Conseguirá el contrato? ¿O acaso el hombre que tanto desea hará al fin aparición en su vida? Muchos cambios y nuevos inicios le esperan. Os... Tanya/Edward/Eve/Rob


**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hoy he querido compartir con ustedes este Os que me regalaron por mi cumple hace ya varios meses, para que nos olvidemos de toda esta locura de las últimas semanas.**

**Ahhh, se me olvidaba. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad, si eres sensible con respecto a temas como bisexualismo, tríos y demás mejor no leas. Escenas fuertes. **

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conseguir un contrato y algo más?**

Esa mañana tenía por fin la cita en Denalli para ver si firmaba con ellos. No estaba muy convencida, sus diseños últimamente estaban bastante feos, pero la paga era muy buena.

Cuando llegué al edificio me dirigí a la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes, busco al señor Cullen y a su esposa —le dije a la chica mientras le sonreía. Estaba mona pero no era mi tipo.

— ¿Tienes cita?

—Sí, claro. De hecho deben de estarme esperando. Soy Eve Runner —le dije.

—Permítame señorita Runner —me dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y hablaba algo.

—Si claro, por el privado. Enseguida —dijo la chica por el teléfono—. Señorita Runner por aquí —me indicó un camino diferente al que todo mundo usaba. Llegamos a un elevador más elegante de lo normal, apretó unas botones y la puerta se abrió. Volvió a apretar varios botones y apretó al final el del penthouse.

—Cuando llegue solo marque uno, dos, tres, cuatro y se abrirán las puertas. La están esperando.

Iba nerviosa. Hace poco terminé con mi novio que también hacia las veces de agente. Él me consiguió esta cita, pero el muy perro me había dejado por otro modelo. Al principio me sugirió vivir un amor de tres, me gustó, lo acepté y pensé que solo sería una etapa pero poco a poco fueron haciéndome a un lado, y eso no iba a aceptarlo. Los dejé y también prescindí del contrato. Ahora iba a mi primera cita sin agente desde que comencé a los quince.

El sonido del elevador indicándome que introdujera el código me despejó.

— ¿Me dijo uno, dos, tres, cuatro? Creo que sí —ingresé el código e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron y lo que encontré fue espectacular.

Estaba frente a mí el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mi vida, las revista no le hacían justicia. Era alto, blanco, con el pelo de color bronce, su nariz recta, su mandíbula grande y fuerte. Llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro con una camisa de rayas azules y grises. Se veía glorioso. Se veía extremadamente comestible. Mis bragas se mojaron.

—Eve bienvenida —me dijo mientras me abrazó. No fue un abrazo cualquiera estaba lleno de sexualidad podía sentirlo… y yo sin novio desde hace unas semanas, lo hizo que mi clítoris saltara y punzara.

—Gracias, Eve Runner —le dije extendiéndole la mano.

—Señorita Runner —me dijo tomando mi mano y halándome hacia él—. Es usted la mujer más sexy he visto —me dijo al oído y mis ojos se abrieron como nunca—. Pero por favor dejémonos de formalidades, yo seré Edward y tú Eve ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto Edward y dime ¿Tienes aquí algunos bocetos de las prendas que desfilaría?

—No y sí. Tengo algunas prendas que me gustaría ver como se te ven, pero no sabemos si quedaran en el desfile.

—Enséñamelas, para poder ver qué clase de prendas modelaría.

—Ven, sígueme, aquí nos sentiremos más cómodos.

Me llevó a un despacho en el que había una cama hermosa con dosel, toda blanca y un perchero lleno de pequeña ropa intima.

Se acercó al perchero y tomó un conjunto rojo.

—Mira ¿Por qué no empezamos con este? —me dijo moviéndolo un poco.

Ok… Nunca he sido tímida, pero no entendía esta entrevista.

Tomé el conjunto, lo observé. Era una tanga pequeñita de encaje y un brasier también de encaje pero era largo, no era pequeño, me llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura e imitaba a un corsé.

— ¿Dónde me cambio? —le pregunté.

— ¡Aquí! —me dijo.

Mi garganta se secó. Yo estaba mojada y excitada.

— ¿Aquí frente a ti? — ¡Por Dios! Deseaba a ese hombre y estaba muy excitada. La manera en que hablaba, en que se movía, la forma en que me tocaba era maravillosa.

—No me digas que te da pena —me dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

Total un free y un trabajo, y tal vez no fuera solo uno.

—No, no lo soy, solo quería confirmar ¿Por qué no me ayudas a sacarme la ropa? —le dije mientras me le acercaba.

—Claro, permíteme —tomó mi blusa, era una blusa de seda de tirantes con un pequeño olan en el escote. Me la sacó lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel que se revelaba.

—Me gusta tu piel color canela, es excitante, suave —me dejas probarte.

—Claro, nada me gustaría más.

Llevó su boca a mi vientre y me besó lento y sensualmente.

—Sabes riquísima ¿Puedo? —me dijo mientras tocaba mis senos justo donde terminaba el brasier.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Él comenzó a tocar exactamente donde terminaba el encaje de mi brasier y comenzaban mis senos, eso me excitó mucho y mis pezones se pusieron duros.

Me quitó el brasier y me observó.

—Son bellísimos. Voy a ponerlos aún más duros —no creí que eso pudiera ser posible.

Pero me tumbó en la cama y comenzó a masajear mis senos. Parecía como si amasara algún tipo de masa, se sentía tan bien. De pronto dejó de masajearlos, apenas iba a protestar cuando sentí su boca en uno ellos.

Comenzó dejando pequeños besos alrededor de mi pezón, cuando de pronto metió mi pezón en su boca y lo mordió.

—Arg.. Eso se sintió bien pero no dejes al otro con ganas.

—Eres una zorra —me dijo mientras volvía a morder mi pezón dejándolo atrapado entre sus dientes y lo jalaba.

—Eres muy bueno pero he estado con mejores.

—No debiste decir eso —me dijo antes de darme una fuerte mordida en el pezón.

—Eres malo, no lo creo, más bien eres idiota. Como todos lo hombres solo piensas con esta cabeza —le dije agarrando fuertemente su pene sobre sus pantalones y debo decir que era enorme.

—No estás tan mal dotado, pero sabrás usarlo no solo es tenerlo grande es saber moverlo —le dije y solté una carcajada. Me gustaba humillar y herir para que el otro se esforzara aún más.

Él movió la cabeza a modo de negación y me dijo:

—Me gustan zorras y perversas, haremos buena pareja.

Sentí que la puerta se abría y una rubia despampanante entró.

— ¿Los interrumpo? —dijo molesta.

—Mira Eve, te presento a mi esposa Tanya Denalli

¿Su esposa y él seguía encima de mi? Seguro tenían una relación abierta.

—Un gusto —le dije levantándome un poco.

Ella torció la boca.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

—Tanya no seas grosera, ella es la modelo para el desfile.

—Ahhh —solo dijo. Mientras su esposo besaba y lamía la línea de mi clavícula.

—Eso se siente bien —y comenzó a bajar haciendo figuras con su lengua por mi vientre cuando llegó a mi pantalón me dijo:

— ¿Qué escondes? Quiero estar aquí —y pasó su mamo por la costura de mi pantalón, entre mis piernas.

Se escuchó un gemido que no era ni mío, ni de él.

— ¿Tanya por qué no te nos unes? —le dijo— ¿Te molesta? —me preguntó.

Jamás había estado con una mujer y un hombre al mismo tiempo. Había tenido una que otra experiencia con chicas, sobre todo en sesiones fotográficas que poco a poco se iban calentando y por eso a veces terminaba en el departamento de alguna de ellas.

—No, no me molesta. Siempre es bueno probar de todo ¿O no? —le dije con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la rubia se fue quitando la ropa mientras su marido me quitaba el pantalón.

—Me gusta tu ropa interior —me dijo un segundo antes de arrancarla. ¡Él me arrancó las bragas! ¡Qué sensación!

Casi me corro al sentir la fricción. El encanje sobre mi botón.

Cuando la rubia terminó de desvestirse Edward le ordenó que se acostara en la cama, a mi me puso con cuidado encima de ella, de manera que mi conchita quedara en su boca.

Él se levantó, se quitó sus pantalones y sus boxers, y su enorme erección saltó.

—Vamos Tanya demuéstrame como se hace un buen sexo oral —le dijo a su esposa.

Ella tocó con su lengua mi clítoris y comenzó a mover su lengua de derecha a izquierda y de abajo a arriba, alternado los movimientos. Mordía un poco mi clítoris y seguía moviendo la lengua.

Edward se puso encima de ella y puso su pene frente a mi cara.

— ¡Ahora zorra chúpamela! Haz que me corra o te juro que no dejo que Tanya termine lo que empezó ¿Es buena no?

— ¡Oh si! Es muy buena.

Tomé con mis manos su pene, era grande, grueso y estaba ¿bonito? Había visto muchos otros pero este simplemente estaba bonito.

Lo toqué un poco con mis uñas. Él se estremeció.

Comencé a meterlo poco a poco, con la lengua trataba de envolverlo de un lado, del otro, con una de mis manos trataba de masajear lo que restaba de su pene y con la otra sus testículos.

Él me tomó del pelo, al ser ondulado rápidamente encontró como sostener mi cabeza.

—Me gusta tu pelo —me dijo y yo le agradecí metiendo su pene hasta el fondo de mi garganta y haciéndola vibrar.

Tanya hacia un trabajo maravilloso, estaba a punto de correrme, entonces ella me penetró con un dedo, luego con dos, era buena ¡Por Dios!

—Me vengo… ¡Ahrg!... Si, si, si… ¡Ah! —y no sé que más incoherencias grité.

—Me encanta tu cara cuando llegas al orgasmo, me recordaste a alguien.

—¡Tanya! —ordenó quitándose de enfrente de mi y acostándome en la cama.

—Límpiala, no quiero que dejes nada —le dijo antes de comenzarme a besar, y no él no me besaba, tenía sexo con mi boca.

Comenzó a bajar con sus besos a mi cuello y otra vez a mis tetas ¡Bendito cirujano plástico! Había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, nadie creería que había pagado por ellas.

—Me encantan tus tetas, son perfectas.

—Sí, lo sé. Me costaron bastante, hicieron un buen trabajo con ellas.

Tanya seguía dándome sexo oral, ahora estaba lamiendo mi ano, jamás me habían hecho eso pero se sentía muy bien.

Edward seguía entretenido con mis senos, yo solo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Y así llegó mi segundo orgasmo, que fue más intenso que el anterior, pero aun así había tenido mejores.

—Hacen buena pareja.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que haríamos mejor pareja tú y yo —me dijo mientra se ponía a un lado y me penetraba con un dedo, mientras con otro masajeaba mi clítoris.

Cerré los ojos. Él era jodidamente bueno, sabía exactamente cuanta presión hacer, como mover los dedos dentro de mi, si dije dedos ya tenia tres dedos dentro de mi y sin siquiera pensarlo llegué a mi tercer orgasmo con sus dedos dentro de mí.

Todavía no acaba mi tercer orgasmo cuando me penetró y no dejo que bajara, a partir de ahí lo hizo crecer más y más.

Él me levantó y me puso encima de él.

—Vamos Eve muéstrame que tan buena eres montando.

Era la mejor y se lo demostraría.

Me moví hacia delante y hacia atrás, en círculos, me levantaba y me dejaba caer, hacía de todo un poco, él estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía sentir.

Y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Seguí montándolo él se levantó y me abrazó poco antes de llegar juntos.

Quedé encima de él y dejé que el sueño me llevara con él.

Cuando desperté me sentía asfixiada. Algo me tenía sujeta muy fuerte por la cintura.

Ya estaba oscuro ¿Qué hora sería?

Edward Cullen me tenía sujeta muy fuerte, traté de soltarme y él dijo: _Bella no me dejes._

¿Quién fregados era Bella?

Como pude me solté de su agarre, me paré y recordé a la esposa de Cullen, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue, comencé a chismosear un poco.

Me puse una bata pequeña que apenas me tapaba algo. Salí y llegué a una oficina que hacía las veces de taller de diseño. Habían unos diseños en papel hermosos pero estaban firmados por IS y otros por AB, eran buenos, todos tenían fecha de hace dos o tres temporadas. Los tomé, seguí viendo y los nuevos modelos eran realmente horribles ¡Dios! debería contratar a nuevos diseñadores, la nueva era Tanya, la esposa de Edward y era realmente mala, que bueno que pude ver los diseños antes de firmar, esto estaba realmente feo.

Deberían cambiar el público al que iba dirigida la colección, tal vez si le vendía a putas callejeras les gustara.

—Espero que no se enojen por llevarme estos diseños —dije tomando los vestidos que realmente me habían gustado uno de IS y otro de AB.

Regresé a la recamara y los metí con cuidado a mi bolsa. Chequeé la hora en mi celular, eran casi las ocho de la noche.

Debía irme, mañana tenía una cita con Rose una amiga para presentarme con dos nuevas diseñadoras que estaban causando sensación.

—Oye Edward —lo moví —. Oye me tengo que ir.

—No, primero hay que despedirnos como se debe —me dijo y comenzó a besarme cuando menos sentí ya me había quitado la bata que me había puesto. Me ubicó de lado en la cama y metió su mano en mi conchita.

—Lista para mí, así me gusta.

Alzó una de mis piernas y me penetró duro y fuerte como más me gustaba.

—Me encanta como se siente mi pene en tu vagina —me dijo antes de besar un seno y comenzar a chupar mi pezón.

Llegué rápido a otro orgasmo demoledor. Él tardó un poco más.

—¿Tienen duchas aquí o tendré que irme apestando a sexo?

—Lo siento pequeña, tendrás que irte con mi olor en tu cuerpo, con mi semen entre tus piernas.

—Hay una ducha aquí —dijo una voz fría en la puerta.

—Tanya pensé que ya estarías en tu casa, sabes que no me gusta que me espíen.

—No pensé que siguieran aquí, pero ya me voy —dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

—Creo que se molestó. No te preocupes, no me importa ¿Me dejas bañarte?

—Me encantaría —le dije besándolo.

Entramos a una ducha hermosa, con chorros de agua que salian de todos lados. Ajustó los chorros para que un poco más fuerte y comenzó a besarme y tocarme en todas partes. Eso aunado a los chorros se sentía como si varias personas me acariciaran.

Toqué su pene.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un pene realmente bonito, me gusta. Deberías de prestarlo para hacer un vibrador.

—Lo siento pero es solo de quien yo quiera prestárselo.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar con él?

—Claro las veces que quieras.

—Entonces préstamelo —empecé a tocarlo de arriba abajo, le di vueltas al glande con mi lengua. Lo lamí y le dije:

—Ayúdame a subir un poco —él me tomó de la cintura y me subió un poco.

Me enterré su pene y comenzamos una danza frenética, me recargo en la pared de donde salían chorros de agua, era genial la sensación del agua en mi espalda y Edward en frente.

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo fue espectacular.

—Edward podría llamarte el dios del sexo. Las malas lenguas se quedan cortas eres jodidamente bueno —le dije mientras me enjuagaba para salir de la ducha.

Lastima que sus diseños fueran tan feos porque si solo hubieran sido medianamente aceptables juro que me podría quedar por el sexo.

Él se quedó en la regadera mientra yo salí al cuarto.

Me vestí, sin bragas porque me las había roto y no las encontré por ningún lado. Le di un beso de despedida cuando iba ya hacia la salida, estaba allí con una puta toalla solo tapándole lo indispensable.

¡Bendito Dios! Salí de ahí viva, él era uno de esos que te devoran el alma y el corazón sin que te des cuenta. Tomé un taxi y al sentarme la costura de mi jean toco mi clítoris adolorido e hinchado, di un gemido y el taxista se volteó a mirarme.

Eso me hizo recordar, que el tipo era jodidamente bueno, ya tendría la oportunidad de conseguir otro trío o un cuarteto ¿Por qué no? A mí me encanta probar de todo.

—Señorita ya llegamos —me dijo el taxista.

—Gracias quédese con el cambio —le di un billete de veinte y salí.

Al llegar a casa había un mensaje de un amigo en la contestadora.

—Eve, estoy solito ¿No quieres venir a hacerme compañía? Llámame.

Era Robert, un actor que se había hecho famoso haciendo películas de vampiros adolescentes. Tal vez hoy no lo vería pero le marqué.

—Hola Rob, soy Eve —le dije

—Hola hermosa ¿No quieres venir a jugar conmigo un rato?

—Hoy no, me tocó una sesión doble de ejercicio y estoy muerta pero si quieres nos podemos perder desde mañana hasta el fin, solo tengo una cita en la mañana y luego soy libre.

—Me parece perfecto, entonces paso por ti a tu casa.

—No, luego nos sacan fotos mejor nos vemos donde siempre. Oye ¿Y no se va ha enojar Kristen?

—No tiene porque enterarse, además ayer nos peleamos y cortamos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana y descansa hoy porque te juro que vas a quedar muerto después de este fin de semana. Descansa y sueña conmigo.

Soy una zorra lo sé pero soy feliz y me encanta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que me dejen saber qué tal les pareció.**

**Este Os es en realidad un capítulo de una historia Edward/Bella que la loca cabeza de mi amorsote ha venido ideando desde hace meses, así que les pido que me ayuden a presionarla para que la publique pronto ¿De quién hablo? Pues nada más y nada menos que de Salem mejor conocida en FF como Maricoles… ¿Me ayudan a hacerle bullying para que la publique rápido?**

**Las dejo Rob anda insaciable, no me deja ni respirar y no pienso compartirlo con nadie.**

**Besos**

**Eve Runner **


End file.
